A Living Star
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: A new friend comes to the Grant Mansion! What will he be like?
**guestsurprise did this one. Enjoy!**

* * *

"He's coming!" Vamps smiled. His best friend for years was finally coming. He was so excited that he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Who is coming!?" Shocks asked, as he walked in munching on an apple.

"Celesto!"

"Oh I remember him! It's been a while!"

"I know…it's amazing how long it's been since I've seen him."

"Yeah. He comes and goes, but there is one thing about him that you will never forget."

"What's that?"

"When he arrives anywhere, he looks like a shooting star traveling across the sky. It's just a trait that his species has I guess."

"A shooting star? We are having a shooting star to come and visit us?" Cassie asked as she walked in the room. The two aliens chuckled and rubbed her head affectionately.

"No…he's not a real star Cassie; he's a real alien just like we are."

"What type of alien is he?"

Both Shocks and Vamps looked at each other in slight nervousness; they didn't want to frighten Cassie but this type of alien was almost as feared as Vladats. Because they were generally considered peaceful, they were not as feared, whereas Vladats used to be villains!

"Cassie…he's…uh…"

"Look! Here he comes!" Vamps said as a stream of silver light beamed across the sky and was landing far in the other side of the woods. At that moment, Four Arms came out and smiled.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"Celesto is coming."

"Really? Wow…it's rare that he's usually on this side of the galaxy."

"C'mon guys…you didn't tell me what kind of alien he is!" Cassie whined. Shocks and Vamps looked at each other again and then at Four Arms. Four Arms was a bit nervous to tell her too.

"Well um…honey…he's a….well….uh…."

"Good evening everyone." A gentle voice spoke. All of them turned around and saw a large Celestialsapian behind them. He had a very friendly look and looked very similar to Alien X. The main difference was that Celesto had four horns and wore a gold chain around his neck that symbolized the Celestialsapien court!

Cassie's eyes widened in surprise and shock! She didn't scream, but she was surprised that a Celestialsapian was in their midst! Besides Alien X, they preferred to stay with their own kind and on their side of the galaxy. He walked up to them and gave them a gentle smile.

"I am pleased to see you my friends. And who may you be?" He asked with a friendly tone in his voice. As we all know, Celestialsapiens' mouths don't move so they could not tell if he was smiling or not.

"I-I'm Cassie…" She said with a small smile. She then felt him touch the back of her neck and lean his forehead against hers.

"Do not fear young one. I mean you no harm." He said telepathically.

"H-How did you know…?"

"That you were afraid? I could tell by your eyes sweet one. Do not fear me. I am your friend." He said as he gently nuzzled her cheeks. Cassie giggled at the sweet gesture and hugged him around his neck. Vamps, Shocks, and Four Arms chuckled at the cute moment and then turned to the Grant Mansion. Rachel came outside and she too was surprised, but happy!

"CELESTO!"

"RACHEL! I'VE MISSED YOU!" Celesto smiled as he picked her up and spun her around. She was so happy that she could scream! Celesto was a friend of the same Celestialsapian that gave her her powers years ago!

"Will you be staying on Earth?"

"Well, I'm not sure…"

"Why don't you stay for the mansion?!"

"Well, perhaps I can stay for a little while," he smiled. Rachel then noticed that he had some cuts on him.

"Were you in a fight!?"

"Yes. Vilgax is in the area. I needed to protect Earth."

"But if you're all powerful, how are you able to even get hurt?"

"The Celestialsapian court does not allow us to use all of our power because otherwise we could interfere with life itself. If we always interfere with other people's battles, they may not learn to fend for themselves. Therefore, in a way, my power is limited. Even though I am a member of the court, I am not able to use all of my power to its greatest extent, so I can be injured in battle."

At that same moment, Ben walked outside and his eyes opened wide in fear! A Celestialsapien was to be feared already but one from the Celestialsapian court was even worse! Celesto turned and gave Ben a warm smile.

"Ben Tennyson, the owner of the Omnitrix. I have come to speak with you." Celesto smiled. But Ben turned around and began running. Celesto watched him run and sadly shook his head.

"What was that about?" Rachel asked.

"Ben has had a terrible time with the Celestialsapien courts recently. Alien X was trying to defend him, but he needed help. He called me and I came to assist him. Alien X and I are good friends so I trust his judgment."

"Well, it appears Ben could use a friend." Cassie said softly.

"Indeed. Let me find the young hero."

"Celesto…" Rachel said in a worried voice.

"Do not fear Rachel…I just want to talk to him." Celesto replied in a wink and began to walk after the worried teen. After a few moments, they heard a slight cry in shock! They all looked at each other and then saw Celesto walk outside with Ben in his arms and he was out cold!

"I put him into a gentle slumber. He will be fine; he just needs rest. Alien X and I will speak with the teen hero when he wakes up."

Once Ben came to, he saw the alien looking at him with warm and smiling eyes.

"Don't be afraid Ben; I have not come to harm you." Celesto replied calmly.

"W-What do you want?"

"I am here to help you. Alien X and I have agreed to train you on how to use your Celestialsapien powers, just to ensure you don't have anymore run ins with the courts." Celesto smiled (even though you could not tell he was smiling).

"Why are you helping me? I thought Celestialsapiens didn't like the idea of me having the Omnitrix."

"They don't but I am not like them. I agree with Alien X. We believe you are a true hero, you just need training."

"Thanks Celesto. I could use the help," Ben smiled as Celesto held his hand out.

"Then hero…let's begin training tomorrow." Celesto replied. The others could only smile as the two began to bond.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: I hope you all like Celesto! :) He, Vamps, and Shocks can be quite a group when they all come together. ;)**

 **newbienovelistRD: Sorry if I didn't post this sooner, buddy. I wasn't feeling well and forgot about this. But I got it up though! ^^**


End file.
